Si Draco fuera muggle
by nekolaly
Summary: Drabbe escrito para la Dracothon. Reto#13: si el mundo magico no existiera ¿Como seria Draco muggle?


Harry se arrepentía profundamente de haberle enseñado a Malfoy su casa muggle.

Al principio había sido divertido porque Draco le tenía miedo a los aparatos muggles, a los autos, a las radios, a los equipos de música y cualquier cosa que tuviera electricidad.

Una vez había encerrado a Draco en su casa con él para que Draco dejara de mirar cada cosa como si fuera a saltarle encima y dejara de mantenerse lejos de las paredes. Follar solo hasta la inconsciencia había sido un efecto secundario.

Claro que cuando Draco hubo aceptado que tendría que poner un pie en su casa al menos una vez al mes empezó a sentir curiosidad por los aparatos y Harry le enseño encantado.

Fue difícil, porque Draco tenía problemas con cualquier cosa. En la cocina, por ejemplo, había dejado el gas encendido y casi los ahoga una noche, eso sin contar la vez en que quemó las tortitas que le estaba cocinando y la vez en que metió metal en el microondas.

Nop, Draco era un desastre en la cocina y Harry lo sacó convencido de que si Draco fuera muggle sería un pésimo cocinero, pero eso no importaba porque no todos los muggles podían cocinar.

Así que Harry le enseño a usar la computadora. Draco le metió un virus y misteriosamente en una pataleta suya la computadora voló por los aires.

Vale Draco no podría ser secretaria, pero Harry no se rindió y le enseño el botiquín.

La manera en como chispearon al ver la aguja y las vendas le dijo a Harry que eso iba a ser peligroso y se aseguro de hacerle saber a Draco que no iba a dejar usarle nada de eso en él. Así que Draco no podía ser médico.

En realidad lo único en lo que destacó fue en manejar el control remoto del televisor y aunque Harry había intentado poner películas porno, Draco se había interesado en otras cosas…

Y había sido imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Draco lo miró intensamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Harryyy… - dijo Draco de una manera que resultaría adorable si no fuera porque hablaba así cuando iba a pedirle algo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Draco se puso serio cuando vio su mal humor.

-lago de los cisnes, ahora.

Su novio lo empujo y le dio una botella de un vino imposible de pronunciar. Harry supuso, acertadamente, que esperaba que le cocinara.

Así que ahí estaba él, muriéndose de calor en la cocina como un cerdo para que Draco tuviera una buena cena y estuviera dispuesto a devolverle el favor y a ser amable con él.

Puso un hechizo para que la carne se cocinara sola, y fue a hacerle compañía a Draco.

Draco estaba embelesado con las imágenes y la verdad se veía bien así, callado y tranquilo. Como un angelito, pero Draco era demasiado perverso para ser un ángel creíble.

Una mano lo llamo cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia y Harry se reunió con él en el sofá.

-siéntate, te estás perdiendo lo mejor- le dio un beso rápido y centro su atención en la tele.

Harry suspiró. Él no veía como aquellas mujeres vestidas con ropas ridículas y ajustadas podían ser interesantes. ¡Ni siquiera hablaban!

Pero Draco se veía bien y Harry había tenido un día fatal. Complacerlo era fácil.

Harry se acostó en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de Draco. Los dedos de su novio se enterraron en su pelo y dieron pequeños masajitos.

La música clásica que inundaba la habitación era inquietante pero relajante, por momentos. Observó completamente aburrido al bailarín de ballet que debía ser el protagonista porque aparecía mucho. Dando saltitos de un lado al otro de la pista en puntitas de pie y caminando de esa manera tan rara como arrastrando los pies, pero eso sí, con gracia.

Era impresionante como hacía para ser tan elástico y ese trajecito ridículo le quedaba mucho mejor que a las mujeres, sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

Harry cerró los ojos y se imagino que su pelo se hacía más rubio y su piel más blanca. Sus músculos eran menos marcados pero más queridos y las piernas y los pies que saltaban y se estiraban tanto de repente se convirtieron en otras mucho más deseables.

Draco saltó abriendo las piernas y moviendo los brazos de manera exagerada abrazando a la chica sin rostro de manera fría y la dejó para ir por otra a la que elevo en el aire y la hizo girar. Ella salto y Draco fue a por otra y otra, haciendo piruetas imposibles.

Harry lo miraba embelesado, el traje ese se le pegaba marcándole las piernas, el trasero perfecto y el paquete. Entonces Draco se aburrió y salto hacia él extendiendo su mano y con una sonrisa perfecta dijo

-Harry… creo que se te está quemando la comida

Harry abrió los ojos despertando de su ensoñación y efectivamente olía a quemado

-Mierda

_Vale_, pensó un rato después de pedir pizza por teléfono, _como muggle Draco no podría ser un cocinero, ni una secretaria, ni un medico o un enfermero, pero por su magia juraba que Draco se pondría ese traje de ballet blanco y le cumpliría aunque sea una fantasía. Así sea lo último que hiciera._

Fin.

_**NA: **Drabbe escrito para la Dracothon. Ya saben si quieren más pueden pasarse por ahi, o en mi perfil n.n  
><em>


End file.
